mahou_shoujo_ikusei_keikakufandomcom-20200213-history
Sorami Nakano
Sorami Nakano (中野宇宙美) is one of the main characters of Magical Girl Raising Project: ACES. She is one of Puk Puck's entourage and has the role of balancer in the three sisters. She is the youngest child and a very attentive individual. Appearance Magical Girl As a Magical Girl, Sorami has dark purple hair tied into two twintails. Her hair has gradient color near the bottom, with soft purple on the right and pink on the other. She has a straight fringe with a pastel pink gradient color in the middle of her bangs. Her left eye is red and her right eye is blue. Her pupils are addition and subtraction signs. There are multi-color animal paw accessories in her hair, as well as a light blue pixel spaceship on the top of her head. The paws in her hair are purple-black, pink-red, pink-purple and pink-teal. She wears a black choker with a red heart charm. Her nails are painted blue on the left and red on the right. She wears a cutesy white sailor fuku with a white color that has pale pink stripes. The cuffs of her long sleeves also have pale pink stripes. She wears a baby blue skirt with suspenders over her uniform. Around her neck, she wears a dark pink white-striped neck piece with a bunny head mascot as a brooch. She also wears a black and white gamer screen that has hot pink buttons and a black heart at the top of the device around her neck. It has a purple screen and dark pink mottled designs as decoration. Sorami wears a light pink backpack with heart shapes in the front of her shoulder straps. Her thigh-high stockings are white with a purple gradient on them. They are decorated with a dark purple pixel spaceship on the top left and a pink space ship on the bottom right. She wears white sneakers colored with lavender and pale green at the back. They have hot pink soles and laces. She is usually shown with a lollipop inside either one of her cheeks. Personality She has a very calm and relaxed attitude. Sorami wants everybody to get along, so she usually acts as a mediator during arguments. Sorami is lazy and, unlike her sisters, she barely spent time in training. Magic To see the contents of sealed things. She can see the contents, including the information, of sealed things without having to break the seal. The magic applies to objects in a "closed state".The more secure and secret the information is, the clearer she can see it. In a completely sealed space, she can gather every information of that space. Special Item(s) *''Nunchaku:'' Sorami Nakano's weapon in Keek's beta version of Magical Girl Raising Project. It is connected to the phone with a string. Relationships Uluru Sorami's eldest sister. She loves Uluru very much. Whenever Uluru got frustrated or sad, Sorami would cheer her up by hugging and kissing her. Premium Sachiko Sorami's older sister. She loves Sachiko very much. Puk Puck Sorami's caretaker and de-facto mother. She loves her very much. Snow White Snow White and Sorami are partners during the events of ACES. She tries to help Uluru and Snow White get along better. Trivia *The name "Sorami Nakano" is a play on "Naka no Sora Mi" (中の宇宙見) which means "seeing inside the void," which is her magic power. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Magical Girls Category:Land of Magic Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Arc 5